The goal of this study was to determine the importance of the thirst mechanism in maintaining body fluid osmolality. Specifically, we tested the hypothesis that osmotically mediated suppression of thirst and water intake is sufficient to protect against excessive dilution of body fluids even when urinary dilution and free water excretion are impaired.